<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>crazy night by 3073575360</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097919">crazy night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360'>3073575360</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>crazy night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哦呀哦呀，是稀客呢，迦尔纳先生。”吧台后的老绅士直起腰来，试图优雅地起身，却在半途中僵硬了动作，他想他早晚被这老腰折磨而死，“要喝点什么吗？”<br/>“我不是很熟悉酒，请你为我推荐一款吧，莫里亚蒂先生。”迦尔纳带上门，他今夜难得地穿了正式的装束，久违的被衣服包裹的感觉让他有点透不过气来，不由得用手指拽了拽领子，让呼吸通畅些。<br/>毕竟今夜是难得的一次庆典，在这无需战斗唯有欢庆的特异点，依旧以原来那副打扮，总归有些格格不入。<br/>玉藻完全不给他选择的余地，将这一身给他套上了，就连吉娜可也参与了这场搭配。<br/>不由得让他觉得自己像变成两人的洋娃娃般被肆意打扮。<br/>两个女孩子一边打扮一边说着他难以理解的暗号，迦尔纳能理解的词语就只有“约会”“制服”“加分”之类。后来路过的帕尔瓦蒂还热心肠地将他的打扮拍下并分享给了印度人群聊。<br/>“请坐，我推荐Fruit Punch（水果宾治），或者Tequila Sunrise（龙舌兰日出），不知阁下意下如何？”宛若在做体操一般，莫里亚蒂操纵着腰身向左向右向前向后，在咔咔的响声后这位老绅士神态从容了许多，流利地推荐起来，一手翻出一只杯子来落在吧台上。他早已擦干净了所有杯子，无聊地等着客人光临。<br/>算起来迦尔纳是他今夜的第一个客人，莫里亚蒂想到，不如大发善心给他加点什么，不，恶人大发善心这种说法未免也太过搞笑了，像是什么三流小报里的冷笑话一样，不由得自内心深处发出愉悦的笑声。<br/>“日出？”迦尔纳坐在吧台前，他这回算是全副武装，连黑色手套也戴上了，指尖在木质吧台上无意识地画着圈圈，对于太阳，他有天生的亲近感，哪怕只是单纯的名字也不例外，“麻烦给我杯这个，先生。”<br/>”一杯Tequila Sunrise是吗，稍等片刻。”酒保熟练地取出酒来，开始配置。<br/>那是一杯宛若热带绚烂日光的饮品，莫里亚蒂在杯沿插上装饰用的橙子切片，手指微微一斜，有什么毫无声息地流淌了进去。<br/>阿周那出门前再次照了照镜子，为了做出和迦尔纳礼服相配的造型，他从下午看到帕尔瓦蒂拍的照片后，就开始打理起自己，无论是发型还是领带的搭配，亦或者是皮鞋都是考虑了许久才做出的选择。<br/>尤其是皮鞋，微妙地选择了增高两厘米的鞋跟。<br/>但这一切精心准备都在开门的时候，化为乌有。<br/>“可喜可贺，阿周那。”男人手上握着细长的酒瓶，瓶口的泡沫仍不住喷吐着，浓厚的酒气在这间酒吧里铺散开来。<br/>靠在吧台前喝着酒闲聊的金时不由得呆住了，吧台后的莫里亚蒂则是兴味盎然注视着眼前的一幕。<br/>发型，衣服，全都被酒液浸湿了，阿周那万万没想到对方会拿香槟对着自己，劈头盖脸地来了一次洗礼。<br/>“迦尔纳，你绝对是故意的吧。”阿周那用尽平生的自制力让语气格外的优雅，抹去脸上的泡沫，视线所及之处见到与对方手上相同的凶器，便取过另一瓶香槟回敬对方。<br/>场面一时间变得混乱起来，如同狂欢节的会场，泡沫和酒液在酒吧里四处飘洒。<br/>“没关系吗，让他们在店里这样子。”金时抓着酒杯呆呆地从墨镜后看着陡然变得热闹起来的大厅。<br/>“哈哈哈，”酒保朝后退了几步，避开撒来的泡沫，随手在纸上写了个40万QP/瓶，“破坏的设施我都记在账上了，没问题的。”<br/>弗兰肯斯坦因着地板上酒液的缘故，身躯不稳地向后倒去，就在事故即将发生的那一刻，扎着金色马尾的少女揽住了她的腰身。<br/>“真危险啊，这杯就由我来送吧。”莫德雷德扬了扬手中稳稳接住的酒盘，扶起对方后说到。<br/>弗兰肯斯坦呆呆的点点头，慢慢走到角落里，长长刘海遮住双眼却遮不住少女逐渐变红的脸颊，终于到达了某种阈值，少女的身周开始小声地噼啪作响。<br/>两个陷入酣战的印度人当然没有意识到这样微小的异常。<br/>“弗兰！再这样下去，爸爸要哭了哦！”老绅士察觉了不妙，不由得发出戏剧性的大声呼喊，试图阻止少女接下来的举动。<br/>可惜，为时已晚。<br/>弗兰肯斯坦面上的绯红终于褪了下去，取而代之的是头顶飘起蒸腾的白烟，然后下一瞬，酒吧被电光填满了。<br/>迦尔纳首当其冲打开了店门，随后是阿周那，再之后是金时。<br/>“为什么我要跟着你们跑？”金时意识到不对，停下了脚步，随即身后就遭到了某人的招呼。<br/>“小家伙，居然会来妾身的地盘，今夜要和妾身一起度过吗？”穿着红色肚兜的鬼族少女轻轻搭上他的臂膀，香浓的酒气满溢而出。<br/>坂本金时面上流下汗来，不由得向迦尔纳求救。<br/>迦尔纳步伐不停，稍稍思索了一下:“救……jiu……酒，原来如此，是要酒吞童子吗？”<br/>“啊啦，谁在召唤妾身呢？”夜空中轻飘飘落下了一位少女，面容与金时旁边的女子面容一致，端着酒盏寻找着声音的来源，“真是令人吃惊，竟然是你吗，小家伙？”<br/>“不是我啊！”<br/>“妾身听到的声音就是你呢。”<br/>“是他啊！他召唤的你，和我的声音很像而已！”金时朝前一指，哪里还有人影，就像是一阵风，来去无影踪。<br/>眼前的场景换做了奇异的南瓜游乐园，迦尔纳被西服闷的难受，下意识想扯开衣服，念及这是最为体面的衣服，还是乖乖一颗一颗解开了扣子。<br/>后方阿周那的脚步声依然紧随着他，迦尔纳纵身跃起，落在旁边一个大茶杯里。<br/>阿周那不甘落后，同样跳了进去，但迦尔纳手臂一个用力，将茶杯中央的圆圈转动，整座茶杯一下子激烈的转动起来。<br/>谁也没能在里面保持平衡，两个人撞到了一起，在旋转中不由得抱紧，等待着茶杯的平息。<br/>迦尔纳趴在阿周那胸口，思索着下一步动作，然后毫不犹豫地低下头，咬住对方的嘴唇。<br/>“等等，迦尔纳！这是外面！”阿周那的脸火速变得滚烫，即便他们早已并非第一次进行这样的接触，更深入的彼此也早已熟悉，但在房间以外，阿周那仍不习惯被旁人发觉他们的亲密关系。<br/>“就是因为在外面，才要这样。”迦尔纳撑起手臂，纤瘦的身躯在彩灯下投下如网的阴影，像要把阿周那缚在其中一样。<br/>茶杯不住旋转，阿周那自认为不惧这种攻击，这时间却不由得有些晕头转向了。<br/>酒的湿漉与香气，嘴唇的濡湿与触碰，彼此大腿间的布料摩擦，若即若离地游走着的手指，在旋转间朦胧了触感，梦似的不真切。<br/>“闭上眼。”迦尔纳这样说到。<br/>“啊……嗯？”阿周那看着眼前人认真的表情，出于对施舍的英雄的平日人品的认可，亦或者是被亲吻的眩晕，他一时间忘了反抗和质疑，乖乖闭上了眼。<br/>纤长的手指在他脖颈边轻微地动作着，随后阿周那感到身上一轻。<br/>刚一睁眼就看到对方的手指将茶杯中心的圆圈转动，随即跳了起来，只留阿周那一人在茶杯中享受旋转的乐趣。<br/>“你这家伙！”怎么也想不到平日里的善人会欺骗他，阿周那感到不可思议，但想起先前的香槟浴，似乎也不是不能理解。<br/>白发枪兵轻松地跃上游乐园中的旋转木马，休息般将身躯倚靠在吊住木马的圆柱上，解起衣服来了。<br/>阿周那当然追着他而来，也迅速跃上另一匹木马上。<br/>“迦尔纳，如果现在投降还来得及，接下来我要动真格了。”阿周那的目光紧紧追随着男人。<br/>迦尔纳面对天授的英雄的恼火表情却毫不畏惧，慢条斯理地解着领带，随后是衬衫，露出洁白赤裸的胸口，嫌热似的给宝石扇着风，侧过脸瞥了一眼阿周那。<br/>像是一个赤裸裸的挑衅。<br/>阿周那不由得催动身下的坐骑，追赶眼前人，然而身躯颠簸了不知多少次，追赶了一圈又一圈，彼此的距离依旧那么遥远。<br/>然后，阿周那发现了丢脸的事实。<br/>身下并非受他驾驭的战马，充其量只是个木制的仿制品。早已固定好运转轨迹的木马根本无法改变距离。<br/>眼瞧着身后人终于开始动作了，迦尔纳敏捷地自木马上滑下，转而向下一个地点进发。<br/>一种朦胧的快乐涌上迦尔纳的心头，似乎从喝下莫里亚蒂的鸡尾酒后，这种感觉就一直萦绕在心头。<br/>显然那里面加了一些不寻常的东西，但对于现在的他来说，不愿意深究。<br/>在他身后阿周那仍穷追不舍，枪兵抓住身前的路灯杆，身躯柔软地缠上长杆，调整着姿态，待到阿周那前来时，顺着旋转的势头将自己甩出。<br/>眼前人陡然消失在另一个方向，阿周那不由得来了个急转弯。<br/>“没问题吧，庆典期间，我想两位大英雄应该都掌握了分寸。”听闻发生了大事件赶来的御主看着追逐的两人，不太确定地自言自语道。<br/>“怎么可以那幅打扮……怎么可以做出那种不知羞耻的舞蹈。”一旁的清姬面上浮起羞恼的红晕，批判迦尔纳的同时自己身上却穿着泳装，站到御主前挡住了对方的视线，“我，我也是枪兵！master想看的话，我也可以做到！”<br/>“等下，迦尔纳那不是舞蹈，枪兵也没有那种技能，我也没有想看！”御主慌张地阻止着清姬贴上一旁的路灯杆。<br/>两个印度人才不知道身后的闹剧，一个专注着跑，一个专注着追。<br/>视线里消失了枪兵的身影，阿周那顿住脚步，附近唯一的建筑物，只有眼前巨大的摩天轮了，似乎刚刚开始新的一轮，座舱缓缓升起，闪烁的灯光迷人眼目。<br/>在粉色的灯光中，某个窗口闪过黑色的影子，毋庸置疑那是迦尔纳，阿周那随即冲了进去。<br/>而迦尔纳早有准备正等着他，待他一进门就抓住他的手，试图制服他，但对方并非是乖乖束手就擒之人，两人在座舱里扭打起来。<br/>阿周那被对方用领带捆住了双手，按坐在座位上，挣脱这样的束缚对他而言不算难，但迦尔纳凑到了他身前。<br/>“来做点坏事吧。”<br/>脸颊上有温热的触感，男人的舌尖滑动着再次来到唇边享用着阿周那的味道，手指拨弄对方腰带上的金属扣，近乎明示地吮着阿周那的舌，吞咽着他的津液。<br/>阿周那全然没想到这场闹剧会走向桃色发展，被把握住弱点使得他不敢动弹，结合对方先前的表现，就算下一秒发生什么事故都不足为奇。<br/>指甲在微硬的性器表面滑动，阿周那仿佛被抵住喉咙般难以呼吸，也许该庆幸为了戴上那副黑手套，对方修剪了指甲，不至于那么具有攻击力。<br/>迦尔纳肆意把玩着他的阳具，手指自根部向上抚摸，随后又向下轻推，露出湿润的铃口，用渗出的液体将柱身涂抹。<br/>解开对方的蓝色衬衫，枪兵啾啾地亲吻了起来，下巴，喉结，锁骨，胸口，肚脐，最后蹲下身体弓起腰，吞下了阿周那的阳物，做出了餐点评价:“香槟味。”<br/>阿周那低头看着埋首在自己小腹下的罪魁祸首:“这可都是你先前的杰出成果。”<br/>迦尔纳显然没有道歉的打算，自顾自地吮吸着，抬起头来时，嘴唇与龟头间黏连着银色的丝线。<br/>情欲已经蒸腾满了这个小小的座舱，闪烁的彩灯将整个空间染成粉色，随后是紫色，然后是白色，变幻着奇异的色彩，就像一场荒诞离奇的梦境。<br/>迦尔纳怎么会作恶呢，又怎么会在这里主动寻求一场性爱。<br/>阿周那不由得怀疑起这里的真实性来。<br/>眼前人连根部两个饱满的双球都含进口中品尝过后，站了起来，解了腰带，让西裤一坠到底，坦荡荡地露着下半身，干脆地坐在对面的座位上屈起双腿。<br/>脱去一只手套，双指点在下唇上，被舌尖卷进口腔，以一种阿周那从未见过的迷幻表情湿润着手指，他衣襟大敞，黑色衬衫里白色肌肤格外分明，乳尖在腰身的轻颤下在衣服的阴影里玩躲猫猫。<br/>彩灯闪烁间，那只染了水光的手指探进股间，柔软的穴口被撑开，乖顺地咬住对方纤长的手指，一点点吞吃指节。<br/>没有人说话，情欲的撩拨不需要语言。<br/>垂下的眼帘，下唇被咬出的齿痕，手指的颤动，洁白胸口略微急促的起伏，大腿上被手指抓出的凹陷。<br/>视线的追随，颊侧汗珠的汇聚，喉结的滚动，小臂肌肉的微微鼓动，性器的挺立，鞋跟下意识的挪动。<br/>那一颗欲望的炸弹一触即发。<br/>一声颤抖的喘息后，迦尔纳抽出手指，被开拓的穴口在迷离灯光下无从显现，阿周那脑内却自动浮现出被搅弄到淋漓的模样。<br/>对方的双膝跪在他两侧，手指掰开两瓣臀峰，示威似的在阿周那唇上咬出痕迹。<br/>阿周那陷入了温软的蜜穴。<br/>手指挣扎着想要从领带的束缚里逃脱，穿刺者试图取回主动权，双手刚得到自由，转眼就被眼前人敏捷地捕捉，按在座舱的椅背上。<br/>“我说了，我要做坏事。”枪兵按着男人的手臂，摆动起腰身。<br/>先是重重落下，将肉棒吃进深处，享受着被龟头戳弄内壁深处的轻微痛楚与快乐，随后顺着反弹力轻轻抬起，吐出一小截对方的阴茎，含着前端来回地摆动，等那根几乎要滑落出去时，又再度缓缓吞吃，顺着重力坐下。<br/>完全不知克制地发出快乐的吟叫，似乎这也算是坏事的一种类型，迦尔纳凑到男人的耳边开口道:“阴茎，性器，大鸡鸡，肉棒，啾啾……”<br/>清冷的声音慢慢吐字，将不堪入耳的淫秽名词在阿周那耳边说了个遍。<br/>“原来阿周那喜欢我喊肉棒啊。”枪兵点点头，仿佛学习到了新的知识在试图刻进记忆里。<br/>“没有那回事……！”<br/>“但是当我喊过的时候，下面明显的有在跳动。”迦尔纳完全包裹住茎身，在阿周那耳边重复了一遍，“阿周那的肉棒让我，非常的舒服。”<br/>难以置信的电流自耳垂流通，阿周那下意识地挺动腰身，不管内心愿不愿意，他的身体确实对话语产生了反应。<br/>“看来阿周那也是坏孩子，不说实话。”下腹有意识的收紧，绞缠着火热的硬物，明明职阶是枪兵却犹如骑兵般驰骋起来，“那么一起做点坏事吧。”<br/>手臂从对方腕间离开，揪着对方肩膀上的衬衫当做缰绳，迦尔纳宛若骑在一匹战马上，身躯不住颠簸，黑色衬衫在冲击中滑下，堪堪挂在臂弯，露出光洁赤裸的胸口，红色的宝石反射着彩灯的光芒。<br/>黑暗里看不见彼此的神情，只有淫靡的声音在回荡着，不知克制为何物，委身于欲望的快乐，进行着彻头彻尾的坏人行径。<br/>迦尔纳的确是高超的驾驭者，可身下人并非温顺的骏马，那粗长的阳物在小穴里不住翻搅，加上阿周那配合的挺动，让他的性器蹭上对方精壮的小腹，双重的快感刺激着神经，催促着到达高潮。<br/>这场驰骋之旅在枪兵的长吟后按下了终止键，淡色的性器一颤一颤吐着浊液，上面张开的口中也断断续续发出呻吟，男人朦胧着眼去寻对方的唇，掠过汗湿的肌肤，格外干渴般擭取着阿周那的津液。<br/>上下易位，这回阿周那把迦尔纳按在了座椅上，洁白赤裸的身躯倚靠在椅背上，腰身托付在蜜色手指上被抬起，双臀间湿润的入口在灯光下闪烁着水光。<br/>瘦削男人以不可思议的弧度弯着腰，被阿周那托着双臀操弄，指尖搭在胸口不知如何是好，随着深入的冲撞拨弄着自己的乳尖，眼尾的泪水和嘴角的津液汇成一股滴落，把胸口弄得湿哒哒。<br/>摩天轮缓缓上升，地面远离视线缩小成模型般的存在，烟花在空中炸开描绘出绚丽的图案，迦尔纳被按在窗户上承受着对方的进攻。<br/>呵出的气息给窗户染上白雾，隔着透明的玻璃，仿佛被外界瞩目毫无私密，这样的行为也是坏事吧，迦尔纳喘着气，手掌抹去水雾，让视线更为清晰。<br/>并不是错觉，确实有人在看着自己。<br/>迦尔纳睁着水汽迷蒙的猫眼，和眼前的人对视着。<br/>尖尖的双角，黑色的短发，那双灰色的眼瞳，和阿周那一模一样的面容，是alter。<br/>腰身在窗户下这点迦尔纳清楚，不会显露出来，可被那双眼睛注视时，自己却全然没有遮挡一般赤裸地呈现在alter的眼中。<br/>咬着指尖，迦尔纳找到了答案。<br/>啊，是千里眼。<br/>或许不只是皮相，内里不知何时出现的邪恶也被全数收进alter的眼底。<br/>但是，他现在是恶人啊，这种事情，又有什么关系。<br/>迦尔纳伸出舌尖，在玻璃上舔舐，仿佛在与隐形的舌头起舞，嘴唇吮吸又放开，随后手指扮演了被吮吸的角色，在口中翻搅。<br/>不知何时，alter已消失不见。<br/>随即座舱的门被打开了。<br/>alter身周环绕着彩色的小球飘了进来，将舱门关上，是打定主意要加进这战场里了。<br/>“邪恶。”<br/>他漂浮着躺在迦尔纳身下，彩球们涌上对方的身躯，如融化的流体般吸附在挺立的乳尖上，裹住性器的顶端，侵入脆弱的甬道。<br/>alter抱着臂，一丁点也没碰迦尔纳的身躯，那奇异的流体却开始玩弄对方洁白的身躯，向外吮吸，向里抽动，乳肉和性器淫乱的颤动起来。<br/>若说下身细长的甬道被侵犯还算合理，两枚乳尖也被穿刺了一般的触感则让迦尔纳感到不可思议，似乎要从贫瘠的胸重吮出甘甜的乳汁一般，彩球聚拢着乳肉含吮着乳尖，因着吸力的缘故，胸口向外微微隆起，乳尖亦高高翘起，被彩球拨弄地不住摇晃。<br/>性器里被流体填充，一直注入到根部，仿佛精液逆流般不适，很快被身后抽插的愉悦掩埋。<br/>阿周那的手指在肌肤上滑动，触到了alter加上的淫具，身下不由得加大了进攻的力度。<br/>明明他才是先来的，无论是为了守护人理的并肩作战，还是虚弱时刻不得已的补魔，亦或者逐渐的心意相通，都是在迦勒底的岁月里积累而来的果实。<br/>遭人嫉妒艳羡的太阳，终于被月亮诱捕进了夜晚的怀抱，带来别样的光辉。<br/>然而，这份鲜红甘美的果实，却被横空出世的另一人分食了一半。<br/>来自异闻带的神明，吞噬了无数神性而成为异闻带之主的，另一个自己，理所当然地在受到召唤后待在了迦尔纳的身侧，毫不在意外界眼光地表达着对迦尔纳的渴望。<br/>嫉妒与爱翻涌起来。<br/>阿周那抓住迦尔纳的双手，使得对方上身仰起，性器一口气碾压过敏感的腺体，享受着被痉挛的软肉包裹含吮的快感。<br/>肉体的快乐并不能够填满心灵的沟壑，越是沉溺在这样的快感中，越是发觉内心的不满足。<br/>拒绝分享，只想独占，让这具身躯只为自己打开，成为自己的形状，甚至想把他锁在自己的囚笼里成为专属的禁脔。<br/>阴暗的念头会在黑夜里袭上心头。<br/>但强迫无法让高傲的战士屈服，他早已明白，生前他就了解了那双碧眼里的傲骨，那是谁也征服不了的火焰。<br/>所以他只能扮演着宽容大度的角色，容忍着alter的分享。<br/>似乎是察觉到了不妙的视线，alter漂浮出来 和阿周那目光对上，抓住对方的深色手指带到迦尔纳的胸口，彩球融化又成型，生出方便把持的柄落到阿周那指间。<br/>“请用。”alter松开手，坐到了一旁的座椅上。<br/>他总是这么淡然，似乎没有独占欲一般，就算在性事上，也常常让阿周那先攻，自己后手。<br/>这就是神的豁达吗？<br/>将凡人抱持的自私割舍的存在吗？<br/>阿周那的手指不自觉的抓紧，浑然不觉自己加了多大的力气。<br/>“痛……”迦尔纳发出抗议，从他手里挣脱不能，便侧过头来去看阿周那，用舌尖舔舐着对方的唇角。<br/>阿周那这才察觉到自己的失态，放松了力度安抚着被自己蹂躏过的胸口，张口容纳对方柔软的舌尖，嘴唇重合在一起。<br/>alter操纵着自己身旁的小球来回运转，目不转睛地注视着两人的做爱。<br/>从被召唤的那一天，他就看出来了，尽管天授的英雄和施舍的英雄从来不说，但所有人的眼里都很清楚，他们在相爱。<br/>那是历经了诸多奋战的岁月不可掩盖的默契，是alter不曾拥有和参与的过去。<br/>他也，想要。<br/>想要迦尔纳，魂之灯火发出难以忽视的欲望之音。<br/>三人行也没有关系，能够达成和迦尔纳在一起的愿望，就是小事。豁达大度的表象下，却是让迦尔纳不必为难，试图让天平倾向自己的心思。<br/>迦尔纳引导他取回人性的善与爱，这爱却又教会他人性的卑劣，实在不可思议。<br/>他很清楚迦尔纳对自己和身为英雄的阿周那都怀抱有清晰的爱意，身为兄长之爱，身为对手之爱，乃至于床笫之爱，是不可能做出割舍另一方的选择的。<br/>所以他不会独占，他只会尽情享受与迦尔纳度过的时间，无论另一个自己是否在场。<br/>然后耐心等待这心之天平的倾斜。<br/>枪兵急促地呻吟起来，高潮的前兆在身躯上浮现，出口却被堵死不得发泄，只有后穴品尝到快感与精液的灌入。<br/>换怀抱了，迦尔纳睁开眼对上alter的脸，秉承着自定义的恶人信条在alter身上胡乱亲吻，把对方的正装弄得一塌糊涂，大腿分开坐在alter腿上，后穴磨蹭着对方的裤腿，用流出的精液给深色衣物作画。<br/>“今夜的迦尔纳，是恶啊。”白色手套拂过乳尖与性器将自己的宝具收回。<br/>阿周那摩挲着迦尔纳赤裸肌肤的手指一顿。<br/>当然明白另一个自己的疑惑，alter解释道:“他的体内被种植了恶的灵基。”<br/>但这没关系，善的土壤开不出恶之华，时间的推移会消磨掉这份礼物。<br/>阿周那终于明白对方的异常了，俯下身在对方后颈咬了一口，算是为自己今夜的遭遇报了仇。<br/>alter的手指抵在翕张的穴口，毁灭邪恶的神明生出一串彩珠，轻轻推入被肉棒蹂躏过的后穴。<br/>“用我的宝具，一定能消灭的吧。”<br/>穴口犹如贪吃的小嘴来者不拒，一颗一颗咽下彩色的小球，肠道里挤满了狂啾给予的异物，饱胀的快乐填满身躯。<br/>alter缓缓拉出半颗，将媚肉翻起，又松开手等身上人自发的含入，将内里的精液尽数排出。<br/>“快点，插进来，这种东西完全没有alter的肉棒舒服。”迦尔纳受够了这温吞的研磨，揪住alter的领口，另一手自发的将对方的衣摆掀起，握住早已挺立的性器。<br/>因狂化而导致相比天授的英雄还要雄伟的尺寸，迦尔纳每次都被这尺寸压迫的小腹鼓胀不堪，现下倒是不惧，将串珠一口气自后穴拔出，含住龟头后，直直地坐了下来。<br/>还处在痉挛状态的软肉被硕大的肉棒顶撞，失去堵塞的铃口一下子涌出了精液，在alter的小腹上倾吐。<br/>肩头被按住，即便在高潮中，男人的律动也依旧不停，精液忽高忽低地滴落在他身上，弄得彼此一团糟糕。<br/>仿佛在回放刚才的影像一样，阿周那看着男人起伏不定，后背挂下来的衬衫下摆堪堪遮住结合的部位，在动作中微微掀起又落下，若隐若现地勾人，向后梳起的发丝有几缕挣脱了发胶的束缚，展现着原本的桀骜模样，在头顶翘起。<br/>刚才他也是这样骑着自己的吗？<br/>阿周那偏过头去，试图看窗户外的风景平复情绪，那里却倒映出二人淫乱的交合姿态，更别说先前男人舔舐玻璃后，留下的淫靡水痕。<br/>情欲再度勃发起来，抵着男人光滑的脊背上下滑动着，让前液沾湿肌肤，酝酿着下一次战事。<br/>看着迦尔纳这副神态，alter改变主意了，他决定让那份恶继续停留在对方的体内，看后续的发展。他伸出尾巴，搭在迦尔纳的大腿上向上攀缘，拨开黑色衬衫的阻碍，玩弄着胀红的胸口。<br/>座舱过了最高的顶点开始缓缓下沉，失重让身体生出奇妙的感觉，混着快感让枪兵停滞了动作，向alter凑过身子。<br/>本以为是亲吻，对方的嘴唇却向上吮住了头顶的小小尖角。<br/>alter如黑猫炸毛般抖了抖身躯，蜷曲的尾巴尖瞬间绷直，连他自己也想不到这种地方会成为舒服的器官。<br/>“alter的弱点在这里啊。”迦尔纳脸上浮现出千载难逢的恶人笑颜，张嘴含住了另一只角，竭尽所能地给予柔软温润的触感，感受着穴口龟头的膨大。<br/>阿周那稍稍找回了些许自信，身为神的alter也照样被吃的死死的，那自己方才被骑在身下也是理所当然了。<br/>两只小角都被唾液浸湿了，尾巴也忘了动弹，alter瞧着迦尔纳缓缓坐下，勾过一旁阿周那的脖颈，亲吻了起来。<br/>脱得比谁都赤裸，却凌驾于在场所有人之上，还穿着黑色手套的手托着阿周那的下巴，食指在对方喉结上来回摩挲着，最后推着那温热的胸膛，让阿周那和alter并排坐下。<br/>戴着黑色手套的手犹如暗夜里一捧鱼尾，柔若无骨的铺张开来握住阿周那的性器，抚慰着挺立良久的性器。<br/>“一次性两个吗，迦尔纳？你的食量还真是不小。”阿周那抓住那只手，目光灼灼，“你的小腹可是会撑住的。”<br/>“魔力的话，以一敌多也没问题。”迦尔纳探出身子，咬在他唇上宣告道。<br/>“明明是我的主场。”alter不满于这份忽视，握住对方的腰身，阴茎掠过敏感的媚肉。<br/>舒服的喘息中，迦尔纳把玩着alter的双角:“都是阿周那，有什么关系？”<br/>这句是故意的，alter分辨出来，阴晴不定地注视着对方的双眼，他并不像阿周那那样显然的表露出恼火，只是轻易地将男人从肉棒上托起:“既然都是我的话，不用这个，也行吧？”<br/>尾巴盘旋而上，探进后穴里，刮搔着柔肉，偏偏不去触碰快乐的核心。<br/>“这个……不一样……”后穴空虚起来，习惯被粗长性器贯穿的地方无法容忍这样轻微的刺激，手指从阿周那的性器上撤离，转而去抓住alter，“alter的肉棒比这个更大更舒服，能够插进很深的地方……”<br/>alter陷入了当机，虽说以前也从意乱情迷的枪兵口中听过请求的话语，但还是头一次听见这样直白的称呼，这位神明的大脑一片空白，向身旁的另一个自己投射目光。<br/>阿周那则回报了一个“我也经历过”的眼神以示安慰。<br/>仅仅是这一会功夫，迦尔纳就从他手上滑下，含着尾巴的穴口在柱身上翕动着。<br/>“用你这根粗长的肉棒，径直地刺穿我……”手指将尾巴拽出，被透明淫液浸染的尾巴尖忘记摆动由着迦尔纳咬在嘴中，“alter？”<br/>像是对待一位不服从的臣下，迦尔纳直起身子，自上而下地俯视着alter的双眼。<br/>也许是有意也许是无意，他的身周总有一些女性的从者朋友，这会尽数回忆模仿着她们的举止，施展在alter的身上。<br/>指尖的挑逗，身躯的攀附，嘴唇的黏连。<br/>尽管未能得到真传，也足以叫阿周那们燃起情欲。这无关技巧，他本身就是对阿周那特攻的情欲毒药。<br/>于是坏人如愿以偿，甚至是双倍。<br/>他躺倒身子，头枕在阿周那腿上，一边由着alter的性器和尾巴轮番操弄小穴，一边由着阿周那侵犯他的口腔。<br/>性器表面凸起的青筋勾蹭着内壁，清晰地感知到是比自己强壮的男性在奸淫这具躯体，来自二人的气息笼罩了迦尔纳。<br/>“更多更多……喜欢……”枪兵仰躺在阿周那腿上，张开双腿应和对方更深的插入，咬住自己的指尖发出越发尖促的呻吟。<br/>温暖的液体灌注进来，小腹内部遭受了精液的沐浴，变得酸胀起来。<br/>衬衫上溅起点点白浊，黑色的面料染上分布不匀的白雪。<br/>摩天轮落到了最低处，情事却还在继续。<br/>迦尔纳坐在阿周那的怀里，准确的说是在对方的性器上，双腿被分开，展示着疲软的淡色阴茎与艳红的小穴，而这场私密展览的参观者则是alter。<br/>“舌头舔的话，太舒服了……”性器被alter的口腔捕获，在口中遭受快感的鞭笞，后穴被阿周那的肉棒挞伐，身躯要坏掉般传递着惊人的欢愉。<br/>前端射到一滴不剩，后穴被肉棒填充到一滴不漏，逐渐地被两人的精液堆积到穴口，实在吃不下了，才偃旗息鼓。<br/>被那样雄伟的尺寸轮番侵犯射精，alter甚至在最后用小球堵住了小穴，将两人的体液封存在迦尔纳的小穴里。迦尔纳已然累极了，连作恶的念头都不过是在脑内转了个圈圈，实在是难以付诸行动。<br/>他昂起头，类似于睡前吻性质地碰了碰阿周那的嘴唇，蜷在对方的衣服里睡在阿周那的腿上，慢慢地合了眼。<br/>alter整理着自己的着装，手指来回折磨着同一颗纽扣。<br/>果然是天授的英雄，他抿了抿唇想到，晚来者终究难以获得同等的地位，那么，下一步该……<br/>神明内心一时间百转千回闪过无数个念头，寂寂然倚靠在座椅上，不发一言。<br/>天授的英雄则暗自思索着这举动的意味，究竟是忘记还是故意，只给予其中一人这样的待遇。<br/>带来这一切的罪魁祸首待他们二人沉思多时后，才攀上alter的脖颈，把落下的亲吻补上。<br/>当然不会放过这个机会，alter纠缠起对方的唇舌，硬生生将清浅的亲吻变作深入的舌吻，迦尔纳也不拒绝，由着他这般胡来，等到阿周那坐不住想要打断这淫靡的声响时，二人才缓缓分开。<br/>一时间车厢气氛变了又变，靠最后的体力做了小小恶作剧的主人才不去看自己造成的局面，自顾自地陷入了沉睡。<br/>两个阿周那面面相觑，最终无可奈何向仅此一夜的恶人迦尔纳认输，在烟花的盛放中一同拍抚着熟睡之人的身躯。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>